The present invention relates, in general, to messaging, and, in particular, to preserving the integrity of messages in a messaging middleware system.
In the growing market space of cloud, platform as a service (PaaS), messaging as a service (MaaS), and software as a service (SaaS), preserving the integrity of the messages from production to consumption becomes crucial. Enabling messaging as a service means that applications wanting to produce and consume messages will have no knowledge of the underlying messaging infrastructure (since it is transparent to end applications).
Transactions and Security are two important requirements to maintain the integrity of messages being exchanged between Producers and Consumers. With the asynchronous nature of messaging, a significant loophole appears in the messaging middleware where both the transaction and security of messages are ignored. The importance or business criticality of a message is always best determined by the Producer. It is the Producer who knows the value of the message being sent to the middleware with anticipation that the same integrity is maintained until the Consumer receives it.